LifeExpected?
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: What if Baze had feelings for Cate, and was going to ask her to the Winter Formal, but someone else did it first? They still hook up at the dance, but instead of Baze abandoning her, he helps Cate, and they keep Lux. The story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! I have a lot of ideas for this story, but if anyone has an idea they think i should use, please let me know. **

**This will skip from Cate's POV to Baze's POV, and in this first chapter, Baze is referred to as Nate, which is his actual name. **

**Also, I unfortunatly do not own any characters, the CW does.**

Cate POV

Cate watched as Nate Bazile entered the classroom and took a seat in the very back, the farthest seat away from her it seemed. She sighed and returned her attention to the front of the classroom, back to Mr. Moreno, her history teacher.

She knew she didn't have a chance with Nate, but she didn't want it to be true. She wished she could have been born to be beautiful, like all of the popular girls in the school, like her own sister. But no, she was a geek. She had braces and frizzy brown hair. She was the smartest person in the school, and she wasn't athletic. She was a nobody.

Nate, on the other hand, was THE somebody. He was the most popular guy in the school. The star quarterback on the football team, the guy that could get any girl he wanted. And he used that to his advantage. He was blessed with god like looks. He had brown hair that was usually on the lighter side because he was outside so much. His eyes were the bluest blue Cate had ever seen in her life. He was just about perfect in every way-at least in the looks department.

Cate knew it was wrong to be in love with him, she knew that she shouldn't even like him a little bit. He was all wrong for her, and every time they spoke there was this awkward tension in the air, like they were polar opposite magnets, and they were trying to push the other away.

The bell rang, and she jumped a little in her seat. She hadn't heard a single word Mr. Moreno had said. No, she had been caught up in thoughts of Nate Bazile. Ugh what was wrong with her? She gathered her books up and headed for the door, and ran right into Nate.

"Um…I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Cate mumbled, looking down instead of at Nate. She knew if she looked into his eyes she'd be even more conversationally challenged than she seemed to be now. But wait, why was she being conversationally challenged? She had talked to Nate before….he was, after all, on the student council, and so was she. They had had conversations before, well, usually arguments, but still, they had talked.

"Its all good Cate. It was my fault mostly anyways. I wasn't paying attention either." She looked up and he smiled. Cate felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled back.

"Are you going to the council meeting at lunch?" She asked, not having much hope, seeing how he had responsibilities as the most popular guy in school, but she could still try.

"Um…you know, I wasn't sure if I was going to go today, but now I think I will." He looked down at her and grinned again. "What class do you have right now?"

"English…why?" Cate asked, looking at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Let me walk you. My next period is P.E. anyways, and coach doesn't really care if I'm late. Seeing how I'm one of his best players."

Cate hesitated. "Are you sure you can be late? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Nate looked her right in the eyes and her breath caught. "I'm positive. Now let's go."

Nate led Cate down the hall towards her English class, but halfway there, Frankie Palladino stopped them. His hands were held behind his back and he had a huge grin on his face. He stood in front of Cate, blocking her from continuing forward.

"Cate," Frankie began, pulling a gorgeous red rose out from behind his back, "Will you go to the Winter Formal with me? Please?"

Cate blinked. She was shocked, and so was Nate. What was she going to say? Was Nate going to ask her to the dance? Why now? Why Frankie Palladino? Cat e glanced over at Nate, who had masked his shocked face with a stony calm that made Cate panic a little.

Did I really even think for a second that he would actually ask me to the Winter Formal? God I am so stupid! And with that, Cate looked at Frankie, smiled, and said, "Yes Frankie, I'd love to go to the Formal with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Baze POV

Baze watched as Frankie Palladino rose and swept Cate into a hug, one that lasted a little too long. He tensed up, but when Cate turned and looked at him with a somewhat apologetic look in her eyes, he shook his head and replaced his baffled expression with a stony one.

"Cate, the bell is about to ring. You coming?" Baze asked, a little impatiently. What the hell is wrong with me? Baze thought, I can't be jealous can I? Hah, no, that's not possible.

"Um…" Cate trailed off, looking from Frankie to Baze, and back again.

"Go ahead Cate let Baze walk you to class. My class is all the way across campus anyways, I've gotta go." Frankie said, and then he kissed her on the cheek and took off in the opposite direction of Cate and Baze.

"So, you and Frankie Palladino? I never would have guessed it." Baze said, trying to keep the raging…whatever out of his voice.

"What? You don't think I can get a date to a dance? Is that it?" Cate exclaimed, turning around and poking Baze in the chest with her finger. "You think that just because I'm smart, and I sit in the front of the class, and I get straight A's that I can't get a date to the Winter Formal?"

Baze stared at her, stunned into silence. He had never seen Cate get so fired up. Of course, she had argued with him in the few student council meetings he had been to, and he had seen her get mad about a few other things, but he had never seen her look so passionate. Or so incredibly sexy. Her eyes were buring with what looked like unshed tears, and her cheeks were flaming. She was glaring at him and poking him in the chest some more, but all Baze could think about was kissing her.

He just wished that he could go back in time, and ask Cate to the Winter Formal himself, before Frankie, that idiot, asked her.

Baze's eyes were drawn to Cate's lips once again, and he wondered how they would feel against his, how they would taste.

"Are you going to answer me?" Cate demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I didn't mean that the way you took it. I was just saying that I didn't think Frankie was your type."

Cate just stared at him, and he felt a need to try and explain.

"Look, Frankie is a dick. I play football with him. I know how the guy really is. I just didn't think you would be attracted to him."

"Well, Baze, you thought wrong. I'm very happy Frankie asked me to the Formal. Anyways, why do you even care? I'm sure you're taking some stupid, big-boobed bubbly blonde girl that's on the cheer squad aren't you? So why do you care if I go to the dance with Frankie? I'm sure he is a very nice guy." Cate stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

She was standing there, looking like normal again. Like the cool, calm, and collected Cate that she usually was. But Baze still had thoughts burning in his brain about her passionate gaze. About how it would feel like to just take her in his arms and kiss her until that look came back again, but not in rage or anger, in heat and passion, in want and need.

Because, he realized, he wanted Cate Cassidy more than he had ever wanted a girl before. And there had been a lot.

"Okay Cate, I'm sorry I upset you. I don't know why I care really… I guess I just don't want you to get hurt. Is that okay? We can be friends can't we? And friends are supposed to look out for each other." Baze tried to control his thoughts, but he just couldn't seem to get that picture of Cate out of his mind. He was going to have to do something about that. And soon, before he did something stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I truly appreciate every review that I get! **

**Second, if anyone has any ideas on where I should take this story, or if anyone has anything that they think I should add, please let me know!**

**You are all amazing for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up! Any reviews are welcome and appreciated, as well as constructive critisism.**

**Also, I do not own and other these characters, they all belong to the CW.**

Cate POV

Cate studied Baze out of the corner of her eye as he walked her the rest of the way to class. There was no way he could be jealous of her going to the Formal with Frankie. Was there?

Ugh this was all just too confusing. She knew her feelings for Baze were probably not even feelings. It was lust, plain and simple. As they neared her English classroom, Cate wished that her class was farther away. She wanted to be with Baze just a little longer, just the two of them. He was nicer to her when they were alone, and she liked it.

"This is your class isn't it?" Baze asked, interrupting Cate's reverie.

She blinked, "Yeah this is me. Thanks for walking me Baze." She turned to go, but Baze caught her arm.

Cate turned back around to face him, and was shocked by the look on his face. He looked sad, like he was really and truly upset about something.

"What's wrong?" She said softly. She put her hand on top of his, and felt his muscles relax a little. She looked him straight in the eye, and saw the vulnerability there. "Baze?"

"I…nothing. Sorry, I don't know why I grabbed your arm like that, I just…I'm not sure actually." Baze sighed, and began to turn around, but Cate stopped him this time. She grabbed his arm, and before she could stop herself, he stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. It was just a little peck on the lips, but it meant so much to her.

Ah! What am I doing? I have a date! And he doesn't like me like that, he just wants to be friends, he even said so.

Before Baze was able to respond to the kiss, Cate spun on her heel and ran into the classroom just as the bell rang, leaving Baze standing there all alone.

Cate couldn't concentrate on anything that whole class period. She kept replaying that moment over and over in her mind. Her fingers went up and touched her lips in wonder.

I can't believe I kissed him! Baze of all people, and right after I get asked to the dance. What the hell is wrong with me? Cate wondered, half angry at herself, and the other half pleased. She had finally took a chance, and his lips had been so soft. He had tasted like mint, and Cate licked her lips, trying to get another taste.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the beginning of lunch. Cate couldn't bring herself to face Baze, and she knew that he was going to be at the student council meeting today. He had said he would.

She had never ditched one class or council meeting in her entire life. Even when she was sick, she had suffered through school and the meeting, because that was the kind of person she was. Reliable, dependable, a goody-goody two shoes. Well, today that was going to change. She just couldn't see Baze after her embarrassing outburst, and her out of the blue kiss.

Instead of being reliable, dependable Cate Cassidy and going to the library, where all the other members on the student council were going for the meeting, she turned and walked out the front doors of the school. She didn't know where she was going, or where she would end up, but the one thing she knew was that it would be far away from Baze.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep it up please! As long as I keep recieving reviews, I will keep updating!**

**Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement!**

Baze POV

What the hell was that about? Baze wondered, bringing his fingers to his lips in shock. Had Cate really just kissed him? Or was that just hopeful thinking? He shook his head. No, it had been real, he could still taste her on his lips. And oh man she tasted good-like vanilla.

As he drifted to class, his mind was only focused on Cate. Her lips on his, even if it were only very briefly. Why had she run away so quickly?

Baze was confused. Why did he even care? And why couldn't he get Cate out of his mind? Because you like her you idiot! He scolded himself, because he knew that it was true. He liked Cate Cassidy- and he liked her a lot.

Baze barely made it through P.E., which was his favorite class. He was too eager to get to the student council meeting so he could see Cate again. So he could ask her about the kiss. Or maybe he would just take her in his arms and kiss her for real, make her feel it all the way down to her toes. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

When the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch, Baze took off down the hall to the library. He was the first one there, and he chose a seat by where Cate usually sat. He wanted to be as close to her as possible.

He sat and waited and watched as people on the council trickled into the library. It was only when everybody had been seated and the meeting started that Baze spoke up.

"Hey, wait, we can't start without Cate." Baze said, standing up and looking around the table. He could tell that most of the people were surprised that he was there. The others were probably trying to figure out why he said they couldn't start without Cate. Any other time he had shown up at a meeting, Cate was always jumping down his throat and he was always jumping down hers. There hadn't been a single meeting where they hadn't argued.

"I saw Cate on the way in, she said to go ahead and have the meeting without her. I think she was sick or something, she looked pale and she was sorta running to the front of the school." said the girl who had started the announcements, Hannah something or other.

"Did she say where she was going?" Baze demanded, looking Hannah directly in the eye. He knew that look intimidated people, and he loved using it to his advantage.

"No…she didn't. I'm sorry Baze, but she barely told me to go ahead with the meeting before she ran out the front door to the school." Hannah said quietly, looking down at the table instead of up at Baze.

"Okay Hannah, thanks. You guys go ahead with the meeting, someone take notes for Cate. Make sure she gets them tomorrow, understand?" Baze looked around the room, and everyone nodded.

With a departing glance, Baze took off down the hall. He had no idea where Cate had gone, but he desperately wanted to find her. He really needed to talk to her about that kiss, and about going to the formal with Frankie. She was supposed to go with him, not that jerk.

Baze pushed open the front door to the school and walked outside, looking around for Cate. He didn't see her anywhere, and he hoped she hadn't gone off campus. Not that he had a problem with leaving school early- he had done it plenty of times- but he really wanted to see Cate. And he knew he needed to do that before she could convince herself to never talk to him again, which was what she would do, he just knew it.

He walked around the front of the school a couple times, looking for Cate, but he couldn't find her. When the bell rang, Baze sighed and shook his head and walked to his class. He couldn't help but feel dejected. He just hoped that he would get a chance to talk to Cate tomorrow, before it was too late.

After all, the dance was the day after tomorrow, and he needed to convince her to go with him, not dumbass Frankie Palladino…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! You guys are all so amazing! I didn't think I would get this many reviews! I wasn't even sure if people would read my story!**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews. Please keep it up. **

Cate POV

For the next two days, Cate did her best at avoiding Baze. She changed the way she walked to all of her classes, and she avoided the cafeteria like the plague. She saw him in the class they shared, sure, but she had mastered the skill of getting to class right when the bell rang, and leaving the second the class was over.

Baze had tried to approach her, but she just kept walking, keeping her head down. The day of the Winter Formal, Baze caught her off guard while she was getting her Chemistry book out of her locker.

"Cate, we need to talk." Baze whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She suppressed a shiver and turned around to face him.

"What do we need to talk about Baze?" Cate snapped, raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing to talk about okay? So let's just drop it."

Of course Cate was lying when she had said there was nothing to talk about; there was a lot of things to talk about. She was just afraid of what Baze would say. She was afraid of facing her feelings for him, because she knew that it wouldn't be smart to let her feelings guide her. She knew she'd just end up with a broken heart.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? There sure is a lot going on in my mind! Like that kiss, what was that?" Baze shot back, and Cate cringed. So he was going to bring that up was he?

"The kiss was nothing. It meant nothing okay? I wasn't thinking, but now that I am, I regret doing it. Please just forget it Baze," Cate pleaded, hating herself for lying, but knowing it was the only way to save herself from getting hurt. "The dance is tonight, and I'm going with Frankie. I don't know who you're going with, but I'm sure you'll have fun with her."

Cate sighed and turned to walk away, but she stopped and looked back at Baze, who was just standing there by her locker with a stunned look on his face. "Just forget about it Baze. I have."

As she walked down the hall, away from Baze, Cate felt tears burning in her eyes. I can't believe I just lied to his face like that! I'm so stupid…ugh!

She started walking faster because she felt the tears burning stronger now. She really hated crying, and she specially hated crying in front of people. She couldn't let Baze see her like this, because he would know that it was because of him. And Cate knew that she couldn't stand that.

A few minutes later, when she had composed herself, Cate walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Tonight was the night of the Winter Formal and she was going to go with Frankie Palladino and she was going to have a great time. At least she would if she could get Baze off her mind.

Cate walked into the school's gymnasium on Frankie Palladino's arm and she actually felt like she belonged there, among the crowd of the beautiful people. She was wearing a gorgeous blue silk gown that went all the way down to the floor. It was open-backed, and her creamy skin glowed in contrast to the blue. With her mom, Laverne, and her sister, Abby's help, she had managed to tame her frizzy hair. It was now curled and pinned up on the top of her head, with little wisps of curls falling out here and there.

She looked gorgeous, and she felt confident. When Frankie had shown up at her house to pick her up, he slipped a white corsage on her wrist and then posed for the pictures her mom insisted on taking. They had finally left her house about fifteen minutes ago, and now here they were, at the dance. Cate scanned the room, looking for Baze. She knew that it was wrong, but she wanted to see who he ended up coming with.

After a few minutes of secretly scanning the room, she saw him sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. Anna, a girl from the cheer squad, was sitting beside him, her hand on his arm. She watched as he slid his hand into his jacket and pulled a small flask out. He discreetly poured some of the contents into a small cup that had once held some of the punch that dances always had. Anna grabbed it and downed it in about two seconds.

Cate shook her head. Leave it to Baze to be the one to bring the flask into the Winter Formal.

"What are you looking at?" Frankie asked, leaning down to look in the direction Cate was looking. She didn't want him to know she had been watching Baze, so she quickly intervened.

"Let's dance." Cate said, grabbing Frankie's hand and leading him to the dance floor. He didn't resist, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped a little closer to him. His arms wound around her waist, and she couldn't help but think about how it would feel if those arms belonged to Baze instead of Frankie.

Cate closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She was determined to have a good time tonight, even if it killed her. They traveled across the dance floor and when she opened her eyes she found they had stopped right in front of Baze and his date's table.

Her eyes locked with Baze's, and she felt her heartbeat sped up. He was looking at her like, like he cared about her. What the hell?

When she looked over at his date, Anna, and she felt her eyes get wide. Anna was slumped over, her head resting on the table. She looked pretty out of it.

"Frankie, wait, look at Anna, she looks really sick." Cate said, removing her arms from Frankie's neck. She started towards Baze's table, and when he began to stand, she pointed to Anna. His eyes went wide, and he shook her a little bit. When she didn't respond, they both knew something was wrong.

"Help! Someone call 911 please!" Cate shouted, getting the attention of a few people near them. One of them pulled out their cell phone, and another ran to get one of the chaperones.

The next thing she knew, everyone was surrounding them, and she ended up getting separated from both Baze and Frankie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that you like this story. When I started out, I didn't actually think that anybody would read this, but I found out that I was so wrong. **

**You are all such great fans, and I hope that you continue to read and review my story. **

**Also, I have recieved a few suggestions and ideas about things to add later on. I want you to know that I apreciate your suggestions and I will be using most of them!**

**Please please please keep reading and reviewing!**

Baze POV

Baze watched as Anna, his date, got Medi-vacced away. How was he supposed to know that she hadnt eaten anything in the past couple of days just so she could fit into her stupid dress? And she was the one who kept asking for more Zima.

He shook his head, and walked out the front door of the gym and out to his mom's minivan, which he had been forced to drive to the dance in because his dad didn't trust him enough to let him borrow the Mercedes.

He walked around to the side and opened the door, sitting on the edge of the carpet that his mom had put in so it looked nicer. Psh…whatever, it still looked like a stupid mom car.

Leaning forward towards the front seat, Baze turned the key and hit play on the stereo, letting the Spin Doctors flow out of the speakers surrounding him. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong came on, and he was reminded of Cate, and her persistence and determination in everything she did.

Ugh why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Baze thought, aggravated with himself. He took a swig of the Zima in his flask, trying to wash away the thoughts of a girl that didn't care about him.

Earlier that day, in the hallway at school when Cate had told him that the kiss meant nothing, was a time that Baze didn't want to think about, but he couldn't help it while he was sitting there, trying to drown his sorrows. It had hurt, Baze realized. He hadnt wanted to here that she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her, he wanted her to care about him too.

But she didn't. She had told him to forget that the kiss ever happened, because she already had. She said it meant nothing, and when she said that, Baze knew that a little piece of his heart had been torn. It was a piece he wasn't even aware he had given away, but he felt it tear when Cate had spoken those words.

She would rather be with Frankie Palladino than with him. He wasn't used to rejection, though he was sure that he wasn't just upset about that. He was upset because he had actually let himself care about this girl with the deep chocolate eyes and radiant smile. The girl with the mouth that tasted like vanilla-the girl that actually made him want to try his best-in and out of school.

All the other girls he had been with had just been out of fun. He knew that it wasn't very nice, the way he had treated them, but that's all it had been. He didn't care if those girls dated other guys, but with Cate everything was different. Everything mattered way more than it ever had before.

Baze tipped the flask back again, taking a big gulp. He grimaced as it burned down his throat, but he shook it off.

He would forget about Cate tonight, he thought to himself. He would forget all of his feelings for her, he would forget her smile and her laugh, her taste, and the way her eyes lit up with passion when she spoke of something she really cared about.

Tonight he would just forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it is taking so long for Cate and Baze to be together at the Winter Formal. Am I dragging it out too much? I hope not...but let me know! **

**They will definately be together in the next chapter though, so dont worry, you wont have to wait too much longer. I'm hoping to get a couple more chapters up tonight, but we'll see what happens. **

**Please keep up the reviews! **

Cate POV

After the drama of Baze's date being flown to a hospital to get her stomach pumped, Cate searched for Frankie in the small crowd that had formed. She found him sitting in the farthest corner of the room, away from everybody else.

"What are you doing over here?" Cate asked, sitting beside him at the dark table.

"Waiting for you," Frankie said, grabbing Cate's arm, "Come here." Frankie pulled Cate out of her chair and onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Cate said, trying to stand up and move away from him. She was getting a bad vibe.

"Come on Cate," Frankie said, tightening his hold on her arm and sliding his other arm up her back. "Let's go out to the car and have a little fun. Don't be such a snob."

Cate narrowed her eyes. Baze had been right about this guy, he was a major jerk. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you ass." Cate snapped, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Frankie stood up and glared at her. "Everybody else was right about you. You're too big of a goody-two shoes. I can't believe I thought you would give it up."

Cate felt tears well up in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth so she wouldn't cry. All Frankie had wanted was sex, and now that he knew he wouldn't get any out of her, he was showing his true colors.

"Go to hell Frankie. Just….go to hell." Cate said before she turned on her heel and half-walked half-ran away from him.

"Prude!" He yelled after her. She just ignored him and made her way out to the parking lot. It looked like she was going to be walking home tonight. Or maybe she could call and have her mom pick her up. The only problem with that was that she didn't want her mom to know what Frankie had done. That would be embarrassing to have to tell her mother.

Cate walked out into the parking lot and sat down on the curb. She didn't even care that she was ruining her dress, she just wanted to sit and compose herself.

When she sat, the tears started to fall and she couldn't hold them back anymore. She just sat there and cried.

Why did I think he actually like me? I'm just a geek. I don't matter to these people. She shook her head at her own stupidity and wiped at her eyes. When she pulled her hand back, she saw that her mascara had smeared. Great, she thought, so now I look like a raccoon.

"Cate? What are you doing out here?" said an all too familiar voice. Cate flinched, she really didn't want Baze to see her like this.

"Well, you were right, Frankie Palladino is an ass." she said, looking up at Baze, who was now standing right in front of her.

"What did he do to you?" Baze growled, and Cate saw his hands clench into fists. Hmmm….wonder what this reaction is all about, Cate thought.

"Well, he asked me to go to his car, so we could have a little fun, and when I said no, he got mad." Cate stated bluntly. There was no need to hide what really happened, but she didn't want to tell Baze exactly what Frankie had said, at least not while he looked so mad.

The wind blew and a cold breeze washed over them. Cate shivered and goose bumps rose on her arms.

"Come on Cate, we can go sit in my car until you warm up and we get you a ride home." Baze said, holding out his hand to Cate. She studied him, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he wasn't suggesting the same thing that Frankie had been suggesting.

Cate reached up and placed her hand in Baze's and he pulled her to her feet. She dusted herself off, and Baze shrugged off his suit jacket. He placed it around Cate's shoulders, and when she looked at him questioningly, he shrugged.

"You look like your freezing." He said simply. He started in the direction of his mom's van, which was only a few feet away from where Cate had been sitting. Cate discreetly wiped at the makeup that was probably smeared up her eyes.

"Thank you Baze." Cate whispered, looking up at Baze from under her eyelashes.

"For what?" He asked, gazing down at her. For a moment, they just stopped and looked eachother in the eyes. Cate knew she could get lost in his eyes. They were gorgeous.

"For taking care of me. You're…you're a great friend." Cate mumbled, feeling a little shy. He was more than a great friend, but she couldn't allow herself to have those thoughts.

They got to the van, and Cate heard the Spin Doctors pouring from the speakers. She smiled. "This is one of my favorite bands!" She exclaimed. How Could You Want Him (When You Know You Can Have Me) was the song that was playing, and she started humming along.

She heard Baze laugh as he climbed into the van behind her. He slid the door shut and sat next to her, their backs against the wall and their legs stretch in front of them.

"Frankie Palladino is stupider than I thought." Baze said quietly, looking at Cate, who was looking at him.

"What do you mean? You said that he was a jerk, and that he would try to take advantage of me." Cate shook her head, "I just choose not to listen to you."

"I only thought that was what he was going to do. I didn't know if he really would. But after seeing you tonight, even after you've been crying…" Baze took a deep breath. " You're gorgeous Cate, no, you're beyond gorgeous. I can't even explain to you how beautiful you are. You've been driving me crazy for the past couple days. I mean, I can still taste that kiss and I keep having to stop myself…."

Baze trailed off and looked over at Cate again. Her eyes were wide and her full lips were parted seductively.

"What do you have to stop yourself from doing?" Cate whispered, looking at Baze, who was looking at her. His eyes were burning with something Cate didn't recognize ever seeing in his eyes before.

"Ah the hell with it…." Baze said, " I've been stopping myself from doing this."

And with that, Baze leaned forward and kissed Cate square on the lips. His right hand slid up to cup the back of her hair, and the other hand rested on her hip, turning her slightly so he could deepen the kiss.

Cate parted her lips and leaned in more closely. She had wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening, she could barely believe it. He tasted like mint and Zima, and his warm breath tickled in her mouth.

He pulled back a little, but Cate followed him. He chuckled slightly and returned to kissing her, his hand rubbing her arm. There was an electric charge in the air and Cate knew that after this, she would never be able to deny her feelings for Baze again.

She just hoped that Baze felt the same way she did. The song ended and Two Princes began. Cate decided to follow her heart for once, and not over think things.

She wanted to feel, and that was exactly what she was doing now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, sadly, but I tried not to make it too graphic. **

**I hope you like it! Let me know what you think please!**

**r/r!**

Baze POV

Baze pulled away from Cate again, and again, she tried to follow him, but he held her back gently.

"I don't want to rush you Cate. And I would never want to hurt you. We don't have to do this." Oh, but he wanted to. He just wanted to make sure Cate was okay with this, after all, she had just told Frankie no.

"Baze, you're sweet, but please, just kiss me." Cate sighed, leaning in a shutting her eyes. Baze smiled. She was so adorable, even with her makeup smeared under her eyes from when she was crying.

He leaned in and kissed her again, lightly this time, but that didn't last very long. He deepened the kiss and Cate moved her arms up around his neck, moving her body impossibly closer to his. His hands slid his jacket off her shoulders and moved to her bare back. She was perfect. Her skin was smooth and silky, and she sighed in his mouth when he slid his hands down her back to the top of her waist.

He felt her fingers move to the front of his shirt and paused as she unbuttoned it. He shuddered as her hands slide down his chest and rested on his belt.

"Cate…" Baze paused yet again. He wanted to make sure this was really what she wanted.

"Stop talking. Kiss me." She demanded. Baze didn't need to be told twice. As he kissed her, his tounge touching hers, he lowered her dress straps over her shoulders. He felt Cate's fingers moving around and heard the click of his belt.

When they were both fully unclothed, Cate opened her eyes and looked directly into Baze's. "Be easy with me please…." she whispered, "I…I've never done this before." Her eyes were searching his face, and he kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"I'd never think of hurting you." Baze said gently. He realized that she was taking a big chance with him, and he wanted to do everything to make it good for her. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want her to regret this night.

"Thank you." Cate sighed, her lips parted and Baze leaned down to kiss her again.

Two Princes was still playing in the background as they got lost in sighs and each others gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank everyone who had been reading and reviewing. Please continue reviewing!**

Cate POV

Cate snuggled against Baze's side, loving the feel of his arms around her. She still couldn't believe that she had just made love with Baze in the back of his mom's minivan in front of her high school. It was so not how she had imagined her first time, but it was perfect in its imperfection.

"Thank you." Cate whispered, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. She turned her head to look up at him, and saw that his eyes were still closed, but he had a smile on his face.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked, opening one eye and looking down at her.

"You made me feel special. It was perfect." She replied, closing her eyes again, and moving closer to Baze. It was pretty chilly in the van. He made a move to sit up and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I'm just getting you my shirt to put on, you're cold." He laughed. She giggled and released him. Baze grabbed his white button up shirt and helped Cate into it, then he slipped on his boxers.

They laid back down, and Cate laid her head on Baze's shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I…I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, sounding a little worried. Cate laughed. Sure she was a little sore, but that's how it was supposed to be right?

"I'm fine Baze, really. I love you for being worried about me, but I'm okay. Never been better." Cate said, then she froze.

Did I really just say I loved him? Oh please let him skip over that part, please. She thought, but then she felt Baze freeze a little too, and she knew he had heard her.

"You….you love me?" He stammered, at a loss for words.

Cate didn't know what to say. Did she tell him the truth, that yes, she did love him, or did she lie and say that she didn't know why she had just said that, but no, she didn't love him?

Cate sighed. It was always better to tell the truth, and if Baze didn't like the truth, then she would have to deal with it. "I guess I do… I mean, I can't think of any other explanation for what I am feeling." She shook her head. " I'm sorry, I don't expect you to say it back or anything. Look, I should probably go anyways…"

She tried to sit up so she could get dressed and go, but Baze tightened his arms around her. She was too afraid to turn and look into his eyes, because she knew that he couldn't possibly love her. She didn't want him to see her heart in her eyes, and that's exactly what would happen if she turned around.

"Cate." Baze said. That's all he said, just her name, but the way he said it sent chills down her spine. Not chills of terror, but chills of pleasure. He made it sound like she was the only thing he had ever wanted in his life. He made it sound like…like he loved her back.

She turned around quickly, and looked him straight in the eye, and was shocked by what she saw. His eyes were alight with passion, with want and need, and….love.

"I love you." he said simply, leaving no doubt in her mind as he kissed her sweetly, tenderly. He kissed her forehead first, then he kissed each of her eyelids, and her nose, finally kissing her lips.

Baze pulled back. "I want to be with you Cate. I don't want this to be a one night thing. You mean more to me than that. I love you, and you're the first girl I've ever said that too. I mean it." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "You're right here, and you're going to stay there."

After a while of just laying with eachother in the van, Cate knew it was time for her and Baze to both go home. It was really late, and the dance was probably already over.

"Baze, will you take me home?" Cate asked, propping herself up on one elbow. Baze groaned a little, but then he smiled to let her know he was just teasing her.

"What if I want to keep you all to myself? I don't want to take you home." he teased, grinning at her and making her heart melt even more.

"As good as that sounds, we have school tomorrow, and I have a curfew." she sighed, then looked around the van. "Where are my clothes?"

Baze helped her find her clothes, and then they both got dressed slowly, unwillingly. They both wanted to just stay where they were and not have to move. When they were both dressed and ready, Baze drove Cate home.

They pulled up in front of her house and sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Well, goodnight then." Cate said, not wanting to go into her house, not wanting to leave Baze. What if he changed his mind about how he felt? She didn't think she could handle it.

"Goodnight Cate. I'll see you tomorrow." Baze said, giving her a light kiss on the lips. As she slid out of the van and started walking up her sidewalk, Baze shouted after her.

"Cate!" When she turned around and raised an eyebrow, he smiled. "I love you."

She smiled a huge smile, full of love and warmth, "I love you too, so much."

And with that, Cate walked the rest of the way up the sidewalk and into her house. Baze didn't pull away until he saw a light go on upstairs, and Cate moving around in front of the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry for whatever happened with my fanfiction getting deleted. I have no idea what happened, but if it happens again, please let me know, and I will do whatever I can to stop it. Another thing, thank you so much for all the great reviews! You are the best fans ever! (Wow I can actually call you fans, that's how devoted you are to this story! Thank you for that!)**

**Please, keep reading and reviewing! And let me know if you think I am dragging everything out too much, I try not to, but I just have so many ideas going throught my mind... **

**Anyways! I hope you like this chapter!**

Baze POV

The morning after the Winter Formal, Baze rolled out of bed with a groan and looked at his clock. Damn, it was only 6:30. He normally didn't wake up until 7:45. It's not like he needed a lot of time to get ready or anything. He just threw on the first thing he grabbed usually.

But he had had this amazing dream. He and Cate were together, and they were both really happy. They loved each other, and they weren't afraid to let everyone know it.

Baze grinned and stood. He wanted to go take a shower and get ready so he could pick Cate up and they could make his dream a reality. He couldn't wait to see her again this morning. He was just hoping she didn't have any regrets, because he sure as hell didn't.

He made his way to the bathroom, stilling smiling like a lunatic. He couldn't seem to get the stupid smile off his face.

When he was done in the shower, he walked back to his room and grabbed his best pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He slipped on a white button up shirt over the black one, put his shoes on, and practically ran down the stairs.

Cate POV

Cate rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock. 6:30, great. She thought, sitting up. Then she remember what had happened the night before. Her and Baze in his mom's van, her telling him she loved him, and him saying it back. She sighed and smiled.

She slid out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror that hung over her dresser. Her hair was all tangled, still a mess from last night. She still had make-up smeared around her eyes, and she looked horrible.

Cate grabbed her robe off the back of her door and made her way to the shower. Instead of using her usual plain smelling soap, she lathered herself with her sister Abby's french vanilla body wash. When she was done washing her hair and body, she just sat under the hot water for a minute, savoring the feel of the spray pounding on her neck and back.

When she started her wrinkle, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in her robe. She wrapped her hair in a towel and returned to her room, stopping in front of her closet.

She didn't want to wear the same old clothes that she usually wore, but she didn't have many other options. Shrugging, she pulled on her favorite shirt and her best jeans. The shirt was just plain black, but it fit her figure perfectly. She slipped on her shoes, black converse, and then returned to the bathroom.

Cate didn't make a habit of wearing makeup, she didn't usually have the patience to apply it, but today she wanted to look good. She just hoped Baze hadn't changed his mind about wanting to be together.

Taking her time, Cate applied a little bit of mascara and a light grey eye-shadow. She wanted to keep it subtle, and not overdo it too much. After brushing her teeth, she applied her favorite vanilla chap stick and then looked at herself once more in the mirror.

I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess, she said to herself. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs and outside. She couldn't wait to get to school and see Baze.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Please keep up the reviews! **

Cate POV

When Cate arrived at school she went straight to her locker, not wanting to seem over eager to see Baze again. She rounded the corner to the hall in which her locker was and ran straight into Baze.

He steadied her and she blushed.

"Well good morning beautiful." Baze said, grinning broadly.

Cate smiled up at him.

"Good morning Baze." she said, trying to calm her racing heart. This was really happening, he had meant what he said, and he was acting like a true boyfriend. She was ecstatic.

"I came to school early just to see you. You don't know how hard it was for me to come here instead of to your house, so I could pick you up, but I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted…" Baze trailed off, looking a little embarrassed at his confession.

"I would have loved that, but its okay. You didn't know, so I forgive you." Cate grinned, a teasing glint in her eye.

Baze couldn't help himself anymore and he leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off the ground. Cate squealed a little and laughed. Oh, this was one of the best days of her life.

"So I was thinking," Baze began, " that maybe you could come over for dinner tonight, meet the family. Only if you want to though."

He set Cate down and looked at her seriously. She realized that he was serious. He wanted her to meet his family. Wow.

"I…I would love to, Baze, but do you think they'll approve of me? I'm not really like all the others girls you've dated…" she trailed off, feeling a little self-conscious.

"I know you're not like any other girl I've dated before. You want to know why? Because your smart, funny, beautiful-inside and out- and I love you. That's the only thing that makes you different. You have my heart." Baze paused, putting a finger under Cate's chin and lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I know that my parents will love you, because I love you, and really, that's all that matters."

Cate smiled up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Aw honey, don't cry." Baze said, pulling her into a hug.

Cate rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"They aren't sad tears, they're happy tears." she sniffed, laughing a little at her emotional self. She couldn't help it though, she was just so happy. Everything she had ever wanted, but not let herself wish for, was happening, and it was perfect.

They stood there for a couple minutes, just holding each other in a comfortable silence, but when they heard voices coming down the hall they separated and walked over to Cate's locker so she could get the books that she need for her next couple classes.

Baze was leaning against the locker next to Cate's, just watching her with a goofy grin on his face, when his friend Jamie walked up to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked, initiating a weird handshake that all the guys on the football team knew.

"Nothing much." Baze said, then he looked over and saw Cate standing there, books in hand and locker door closed. "You know Cate, my girlfriend, right Jamie?"

Jamie looked over at Cate, blinked, and looked back at Baze.

"You two, together? I never would've guessed it." he smiled and looked over at Cate. "Hey Cate, I'm Jamie."

"I know who you are Jamie, we have three classes together, remember?" Cate teased him, smiling a little. Baze laughed and Jamie blushed.

"Right. Sorry must've slipped my mind for a second there." Jamie said, trying to play off his mistake and hide his embarrassment.

"Well, we gotta get going but I'll see you at practice right?" Baze said, taking Cate's books from her hands as he said goodbye to Jamie.

"Yeah see you then man." Jamie called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I can carry my own books you know." Cate protested as they started down the hall.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you carry your own books?" Baze asked. He shifted the books to his left arm and grabbed Cate's hand with his free hand.

"You're already pretty much perfect." Cate said, hoping she didn't look like a fool because of the huge smile she couldn't control.

As they came closer to their classroom, they slowed down a bit. Cate wasn't in as much of a hurry to get to class as she usually was.

They stood out in the hallway until the bell rang, and then they entered the class together, still holding hands. Cate started to turn and head towards the back of the class, where Baze's usual seat was, but she was surprised when Baze continued forward, to where she normally sat.

"Why are we sitting in the front?" she asked him, a little confused. Baze hated the front of the classroom, he always had. After all, it was were the 'nerds' sat.

"You're grades are important, and I should probably work on improving mine too. And anyways, why should you have to move from where you like to sit just because we're dating? That doesn't seem fair." Baze grinned at her, and she saw how serious he was.

No wonder she loved him, he was sweet and kind and everything she ever wanted. She was extremely happy that he felt the same way she did.

Cate leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, then turned towards the front of the class, already knowing she would once again would go without learning anything because she was too caught up in thoughts of the amazing guy sitting beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You are all so amazing! Thank you so much for all the great reviews!**

**Please please keep it up! I will continue updating as much as I can as fast as I can!**

Baze POV

The day flashed by quickly, and Baze couldn't wait for football practice to be over. He really wanted his parents to meet Cate, and he was anxious for her to meet them.

Cate had needed to go home and get some of her homework done, and he had to go to football practice, so they said goodbye after seventh period and headed their separate ways after agreeing that Baze would pick Cate up after practice.

The problem was, practice was dragging by incredibly slowly. Usually Baze loved practicing. He loved running down the field, dodging in and out of other players, and scoring a point. He loved the drills and getting a good workout, but right now his thoughts were full of Cate, and all he wanted to do was be with her.

"Nathan! Get your head in the game!" Coach yelled once again, and Baze realized he had been standing on the edge of the field, totally wrapped up in thought of Cate.

She was so beautiful, so sweet and funny. And she was brilliant. He loved her, which probably sounded crazy to some people, but it was true. And he knew she felt the same way, which was a great relief. If she didn't feel the same, he didn't know what he would do.

Baze shook his head and chuckled to himself. He ran out onto the field, clearing his mind the best he could, and threw himself into the game with all his might. The better he did, the faster practice would end, and the sooner he could be with Cate.

Cate POV

Seeing how Baze had football practice, Cate headed home to do all the homework she had. She didn't want to have to waste time doing homework while she could be spending it with Baze, so she wanted to do it while he was busy too.

When she got home, Abby was waiting for her outside her room. Her little sister's arms were crossed over her chest, and she was glaring at Cate.

"Are you and Baze together?" Abby demanded. Cate sighed. So that's what this was about.

"Yes we are Abby. Why?" Cate replied, moving past her sister and into her room. Abby followed her. Cate sat on her bed and offered Abby a seat, but she shook her head and stayed standing.

"I can't believe you Cate. You knew I liked him! Sisters aren't supposed to do that to each other!" Abby shouted, flinging her arms around wildly. "You betrayed me!"

"Abby I did not betray you. I wasn't aware that you really liked Baze. I thought it was just a crush, like with most of the girls in your grade. I'm sorry, but I'm really happy with him Abby." Cate scooted forward on her bed, moving to stand closer to Abby, or to try and hug her. She didn't want Abby to hate her, but she wasn't going to give up Baze just to keep her kid sister happy.

"Whatever Cate. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave me alone." Abby yelled, then she ran out of Cate's room and into her own, slamming the door behind her.

Cate groaned. Great, just what she needed, Abby being made at her, making her life practically a living hell. She would have to get up extra early in the mornings now to beat Abby there, or else she wouldn't get her morning shower.

She laid back on her bed and put her arms under her head. She was supposed to be working on her homework, but she didn't really care right now. She didn't want Abby to hate her, but she didn't know what to do to make things right.

Hopefully she'll calm down enough to talk to me about it, Cate thought.

Cate stayed in the same position on her bed thinking for a long time. A few hours passed and then she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She got up and peaked out her window, where she had a great view of the steps leading to her door, and she saw Baze.

Not wanting Abby to get even more upset with her, she rushed downstairs and opened the door before Abby was even out of her room. Cate stepped out onto the front steps and smiled at Baze.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling back.

"As I'll ever be." she replied. With that, he grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He opened the door for her, and shut it after she was all the way in. He walked around the front of the car, and climbed in.

"Let's do this." he said, putting the car in Drive and pulling out of the driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Also, I'm sorry it is so short. I just want to cover all the bases of her meeting his parents so I can hurry and get to the pregnancy! **

**Please read and review! =)**

Cate POV

Cate followed Baze up the steps of the porch that wrapped around the house. She was trying to control her racing heart, but was having a little trouble. The nerves were starting to set in.

What if they didn't like her? She wondered. Baze, sensing how nervous she was, placed his hand on the small of her back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine Cate. My mom can't wait to meet you, and neither can my dad."

Cate smiled, feeling a little better. He knew exactly what she needed whenever she needed it. Oh how she loved him.

The Bazile home was beautiful. It was a two story house that was painted a creamy white color. The front yard was stunning. The grass was well kept and very green, and there was even a weeping willow. The porch held a two person swing and there were other chairs and a small table on the other side of the porch.

If the outside it this amazing what will the inside be like? Cate thought, feeling a little intimidated. She had known Baze's family had a lot of money, but she hadnt imagined ever going to his home for dinner. She had never even thought she would be his girlfriend.

They stepped inside the front door and Cate was in awe. Everything was…exquisite.

Baze chuckled and Cate looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Just your expression," he replied, "It was so adorable."

Cate rolled her eyes at him, but smiled anyways.

"Nathan? Is that you sweetheart?" called a female voice from somewhere in the house.

"Yes mom, its me. Cate's with me too!" He yelled back, grabbing Cate's hand and leading her down the hallway.

They ended up in the kitchen, where a woman who looked to be in her early 40's was chopping up carrots. Cate figured this was Baze's mom, but they looked nothing alike, except for the eyes. Baze definitely got his eyes from his mom.

"Mom, this is Cate." Baze said, pulling Cate closer to the woman, who was wiping her hands on a towel that had been sitting on the counter next to her. "Cate, this is my mom, Claire."

"So you're the one that we've been hearing about nonstop for the past couple of days." Claire said, smiling at Cate. Cate smiled back and looked up at Baze, who was blushing.

"I guess I am." Cate replied, holding her hand out as if to shake Claire's hand. She waved it away.

"Don't be silly, give me a hug dear." Claire said laughing. Cate blushed, a little embarrassed, but she hugged Claire and instantly felt welcomed.

"Nathan, why don't you give Cate a tour of the house? You're father isn't home yet, and dinner isn't ready anyways." Claire looked at Baze and he nodded.

"Okay mom, whatever you say." Cate laughed and Claire grinned at her.

"I like you Cate. You are so much better for my boy than those other girls." Claire said, looking Cate straight in the eye. Cate smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Bazile. I'm really glad to hear that."

Baze then pulled Cate away from his mother and into the living room. Just like the rest of the house, it was breath-taking.

"Your house is gorgeous Baze." Cate breathed, looking around in wonder.

"My mom spends a lot of time at home, so she likes it to look good. She says she would hate being stuck in an ugly house."

Cate laughed and Baze joined in.

So, do I get to see your room?" Cate asked, turning to look at Baze. He grinned at her.

"Yeah let's go, its upstairs." He said, turning her in the direction of the stairs. He placed his hands on her hips and led her forward, up the stairs, and to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Baze POV

As Baze led Cate up the stairs to his bedroom, he was trying to control thoughts that he knew he probably shouldn't be having. It was difficult though. Cate was just so beautiful, and she didn't even know exactly how gorgeous she was.

When they stopped in front of the door leading into his room, he was glad that he had cleaned it up a little bit yesterday. It wasn't the total disaster that it usually was.

Cate opened the door when Baze nodded his head towards it, and she walked in slowly, looking around. She looked surprised and Baze chuckled.

"You looked shocked." he said as she turned around with her eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Its….cleaner than I imagined, yes." she said a little grudgingly.

"It's actually cleaner than my room is at the moment, I think."

"Don't worry, its not always like this." Baze said, walking closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"Okay. Because I just cant have a boyfriend who's room is cleaner than mine. Sorry." She teased, smiling up at him.

Baze looked into her eyes, and seemed to find himself drowning in them. They were gorgeous, radiant-a warm chocolate brown color. Not able to help himself any longer, he kissed her, and she returned the kiss with just as much passion, if not more.

Still kissing, they moved towards Baze's bed and sat down, getting even more closer to each other. Finally, Cate broke away, trying to catch her breath.

"Baze, your mom is downstairs. We can't do this. It's crazy! I want your parents to like me remember?" she said, but she wasn't doing very good at convincing Baze, who had started kissing her neck and chin. Basically wherever his lips could reach.

"Baze…" Cate groaned, wanting to give in, but knowing she couldn't.

Finally Baze pulled back, "I guess you're right. It's just that you're so…irresistible."

Cate smiled at him. It was the first time anyone had ever told her that she was irresistible.

"You're pretty darn irresistible too, but I want to make a good first impression with your family. And I'm pretty sure doing what we were just doing would not get the reaction that I want."

Baze sighed and stood, pulling Cate up with him. "You're right. Maybe we should go back downstairs."

Cate laughed at the puppy dog look Baze had, "Yeah, we should. Maybe your dad is home now. I can't wait to meet him. Your mom was so kind to me."

Baze smiled at her and nodded. "I told you everything would be fine. And you were nervous. Ha. My mom loves you more than she loves me already."

Cate rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"No really, she does love you already. Just like I do." Baze said seriously, looking down at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was so lucky. She was HIS.

"I like her a lot too." Cate said, taking Baze's hand and starting out the door. They walked downstairs and were greeted by Baze's father, who had been on his way up the stairs. Probably looking for them.

"Hey dad, this is Cate." Baze said, as they came to a stop in front of his dad. "Cate, this is my dad."

Mr. Bazile was probably in his mid-forties, with graying hair and laugh lines around his eyes. He looked like he was in shape, unlike most middle age men Cate knew, who had a beer gut.

Cate smiled and stuck out her hand. "Its great to meet you Mr. Bazile." she said politely. He smiled back at her, and Cate saw where Baze got his smile. She had been right, Baze mostly took after his dad in the looks department.

Baze watched as his father appraised Cate without her knowing. She thought he was just smiling and looking her over as most people did when they first met. But Baze knew better. His father was taking in Cate's appearance, her personality on first meeting, and almost everything else he could figure out. His dad was just that way.

Finally, he stuck his hand out and clasped Cate's hand in his own. "Its nice to finally meet the girl that we've all heard so much about." he said, still smiling at Cate. Good, Baze thought, he likes her.

"Do you know if dinner is ready dad?" Baze asked as his dad let go of Cate's hand and turned to face him.

"Yes it is, I was just coming to get you two." he replied.

They all headed towards the dining room, which was extravagant. The table was made of beautiful oak and there was an intricate design carved on the backs of each chair. Above the table was a brilliant crystal chandelier.

The table was set for four, and the plates were obviously part of an expensive china set. Baze watched Cate's expression carefully as they entered the room. He saw her amazement at the furniture and the lighting, but she hid it well. The only reason he had seen it was because he knew what to look for.

They had only actually been a couple for a few days, but he knew all her little ticks and giveaways. He knew what she was feeling by watching her face and looking into her eyes. And he loved her so so much.

They sat down to eat and Baze sat in the seat across from Cate. His father was at the head of the table and his mom was across from his dad. The food was served and they all started eating.

"That was spectacular Mrs. Bazile." Cate said when they were all finished.

"Why thank you dear. I'm glad you liked it." she replied, smiling at Cate. Baze smiled a little to himself. Cate had won his mother over as soon as they were introduced. His father too. He had known they would approve of her, and Cate was worried they wouldn't because she wasn't like all the other girls he had dated.

What she didn't understand was that that was a great thing. All the other girls before her hand just been out of boredom. He had been a real jerk to girls before, but not now. Not with Cate. She was the real thing.

He could see them together for the rest of his life. Happily married, maybe a few kids when they were settled, graduated from college with steady jobs. He would love that future.

After dessert and a little talk to get to know eachother better, Cate and the Bazile's said goodbye. Baze needed to take Cate home before it got too late.

"Come back soon okay honey? We'd love to have you over for dinner again!" Mrs. Bazile called as Cate and Baze walked down the driveway.

"Okay, I'd love to come back again!" Cate called back, smiling and waving.

They climbed in the van and Cate laughed. "Interesting memories in this old thing." she said, looking at Baze.

Baze looked at the back seat and fire burned through his veins at the memories.

"Yeah, amazing memories." he said, smiling at her with a heated gaze as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to Cate's house.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

Cate POV

After two blissful weeks spent hanging out with Baze, whether they were alone, with his family, or with their friends, everything was perfect. They hadn't had sex since the fateful night of the Winter Formal, but that was okay. She was fully content with just kissing and holding each other.

It was Monday morning, and Cate was supposed to start her period, but it seemed to be MIA. Maybe its just stress, she reasoned. After all, she had three huge tests this week. The only thing was that her period had never been late. Not once since she had had her first one.

Oh god no, Cate thought, moaning into her hands. I can't be pregnant! We only made love once, and we used protection. Its not possible, it can't be possible.

Cate stood with shaking legs and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was nothing drastically different about the reflection looking back at her, but it felt like there should be.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was the smartest girl in Westmonte. Things like this just didn't happen to the type of girl she was.

After a while of just staring into the mirror, she hoped in the shower and proceeded to get ready for school. How am I going to tell Baze? Should I take a test before I talk to him about it? Or should we do that together? Cate thought, only taking a second to think about each option she had.

If she was pregnant, abortion was out of the question, no matter what Baze thought, though she hoped that he didn't even suggest it. There was no way she could do that to a baby. Her baby. Baze's baby. She was fully pro-choice, but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she went through with it.

Cate decided that she needed to talk to Baze right away, and that she wasn't going to take a test without him, if he wanted to be there.

Cate couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Just yesterday everything had seemed perfect, like nothing could possibly go wrong. But now….everything seemed like it could shatter and fall apart in an instant.

When Cate got to school, Baze was waiting for her by her locker as usual. He pushed himself away from the locker and walked towards her, looking worried. Maybe she didn't look as calm as she wanted to.

"Babe, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Baze said, grabbing Cate and pulling her into a hug. Cate couldn't control her emotions anymore. All the things she had been holding back since she started to think of the possibility of her being pregnant spilled out in tears.

"Cate? Cate, honey, come on, you gotta tell me what's wrong." Baze said, starting to freak out a little. He pulled back and leaned down, trying to get Cate to look him in the eye but she wouldn't.

"Baze, can we go outside and talk for a minute?" Cate said quietly through her tears. She saw Baze's eyes get wider with worry. The cynical part of her wondered if he would be that concerned about what was wrong with her after she told him what she thought.

"Sure baby, whatever you want. Let's go." Baze said, walking outside to the football field with Cate.

Cate turned around when she thought they were far enough away from the school.

"Baze….please don't hate me, but I… I think…" Cate trailed off, looking down as fresh tears began spilling out of her eyes.

"Cate, I couldn't never hate you. Why would you even think that? Please just tell me whats wrong honey." Baze pleaded, becoming more worried by the second.

"There's not really a good way to say this, so I'll just say it." Cate started, looking up and straight into Baze's eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

Baze POV

Although it was seemingly impossible, Baze's eyes got even wider. His face went pale and he was at a loss for words. He knew Cate wanted him to say something, needed him to say something, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

Cate was….pregnant? That couldn't be possible. They had only slept together once, and he had used protection.

"Did you take a test?" he finally managed to say.

Cate shook her head and then sighed. "I haven't yet, because I wasn't sure if you maybe wanted to be there. You don't have to but I wanted to make sure."

Baze nodded slowly. "I want to be there. Thanks for waiting Cate."

Cate nodded again, and returned her gaze to the ground. She began shuffling her feet like she couldn't possibly stay still for a second longer. Baze stepped closer to her and held his arms open.

Cate looked up, a confused look on her face. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked quietly. Baze shook his head and his brow furrowed.

"Why would I be mad at you Cate? Sure, this is a surprise, and not the best thing to hear, but its not the worst either. It's not your fault, it kinda takes two you know?" Baze said, taking Cate in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I just thought that you would think I was trying to trap you or something…"Cate said, trailing off as new tears began spilling out of her eyes.

"Trapping me? No I would never think that. You said it was your first time, so you would have to reason to be on birth control. And condoms are only ninety-seven percent effective. And anyways, I don't think that you would try to get pregnant in highschool."

Cate sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking up at Baze.

"What are we going to do if I am Baze? What are we going to tell our parents? And everyone at school? I am so not prepared for this!"

"Well, there are always options," Baze said, rubbing his hands up and down Cate's arms. "I just want you to know that I'm going to support you. Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with."

Cate looked up at him, about to cry even more. Baze pulled her close again and just held her, comforting her, and even though she probably didn't realize it, she was comforting him too.

Baze was shocked, sure. Who wouldn't be when they found out that their girlfriend was most likely pregnant with their kid while they were juniors in highschool?

He began thinking about all the options they had. There was abortion, but Baze didn't want to think about that. He didn't consider that an option, and he couldn't imagine Cate thinking about that either. So that left adoption, or keeping the baby.

Baze knew that it would be really hard to keep the baby. After all, they were still practically kids their selves, how were they supposed to raise a kid? Even though he knew it would be extremely difficult, Baze thought about how it would be, holding a little baby boy or girl that he and Cate had made together. Loving that little baby, caring for it, just like he loved Cate.

He couldn't bring himself to think about giving away his and Cate's baby, the product of their love and affection. Having someone else raise him or her. It just didn't seem right.

He would wait though, she what Cate wanted to do. If she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, he would stand by her, he had already said that he would, but he would always live with the knowledge that somewhere out in the world, he had a kid.

If Cate wanted to keep the baby, he would do everything in his power to help her. He would support her, and protect her, and he would always, always be there for her. He would find a way to prepare for a baby, and he would make sure Cate had everything she needed and more.

He loved her that much.

"Cate, after school we can both go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test. Just to be sure that you really are pregnant. Does that sound okay to you?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against his chest and he could tell that she had started crying again.

"Shhh honey, it'll all turn out okay. I promise." Baze said, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. He really believed what he had said. It really would be okay. Everything would turn out.


	17. Chapter 17

Cate POV

School went by in a blur, and Cate was shocked into attention when the final bell rang. She had barely been able to stop crying this morning, and she had just barely managed to control her tears throughout the day. All of her friends, and even some of Baze's friends had asked her if she was alright, and they seemed genuinely concerned.

Cate walked to her locker like a zombie, and found Baze there, waiting for her. Right, they had plans. After she put her books in her locker and said she was ready to go, Baze took her hand and they walked out to the parking lot. Luckily he wasn't driving his mom's van today, he was driving his dad's old truck.

Cate didn't think she could stand to be in that van again for a long time, even if her suspicions were wrong and she wasn't pregnant. As she climbed into the truck and Baze shut the door after her, she began to think about how kind and understanding Baze was being. It was surprising and wonderful at the same time.

When she had imagined his reaction to her thoughts, she had imagined him getting extremely angry, maybe even breaking up with her, or blaming her for trying to do this, to ruin his life and trap him into being with her. But she hadn't imagined him being so supportive, or willing to help her. She hadn't imagined him staying with her.

They drove to the drugstore in silence- Cate afraid to talk because she knew that words would bring the return of the tears, and Baze knowing that Cate needed time to think. When they arrived, neither made a move to get out of the truck.

"I guess we should probably get this over with huh?" Cate said, slowly moving her head so she could look at Baze, who was watching her. He nodded and she sighed, opening her door and hopping out.

Baze met her at the front of the truck and grabbed her hand. They walked into the store and straight to the place where they kept the take-home tests. Cate grabbed two and looked at Baze, who was standing there looking a little overwhelmed. Cate giggled slightly, but then sobered quickly. This was too serious a matter to giggle about.

They walked to the front and placed the tests on the counter, the clerk rung them up without a word, and when Cate reached for her wallet to pay, Baze stopped her.

"Let me pay Cate." he said, looking at her. Cate decided it wasn't an issue to argue about, and if Baze wanted to pay, then he could. She appreciated it, after all, she was a little short on money nowadays because her mom was on a drinking binge and Cate had to pay for food and other necessities that they wouldn't have otherwise.

After Baze handed the money over the clerk put the tests in a bag and gave it to Baze. They walked to the door and returned to the truck.

"Do you want to go to my house or your's?" Baze asked, looking at Cate, who had gone a little pale at the reality she was now facing. She was actually having to take a pregnancy test at the age of sixteen. This shouldn't be happening, she thought, panicking a little.

"Mine. My mom won't be home, and Abby shouldn't be either." Cate said, trying to control her tears yet again. She just couldn't seem to stop getting the urge to cry. Baze leaned over and pulled Cate close to him, wrapping his arms around her and just holding her.

After a few minutes, Cate sat back up and they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way to Cate's house.

Baze POV

Baze walked up the stairs behind Cate, and he began to feel the panic that Cate had felt earlier. This was really happening.

Cate walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed and Baze followed her.

"I guess I'll go take this," Cate started, breathing deeply. "Will you stay here? I really don't want you to watch me pee on a stick."

Baze nodded. "If you want me to stay here then I will. Just let me know when you're ready for me to come in there, or if you want to come back in here then…" Baze stopped, realizing he was babbling.

"Okay, I'll just go then." Cate said. She stood and walked out the door and into the bathroom, closing that door behind her. Baze exhaled the breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Ten minutes later, Cate returned to her room holding the test in her hand. Her face was chalk white and her eyes were huge. Baze knew what the test said before he looked and saw the little pink plues sign. Cate was pregnant. With his child.

Baze looked up at Cate, who was just standing there, staring off into space. She looked at Baze, and he saw the fear there in her eyes. Without thinking, Baze pulled her close and held her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. And it would. He was going to be there for Cate no matter what.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do." Cate said after a while, looking up at Baze. He was glad to see that the fear was gone from her eyes. Strength had taken its place. His Cate was back, and she was right, they needed to talk about what they were going to do.

Baze pulled Cate over and they sat down on her bed and began discussing their options.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! Sorry i didnt update the other day, I wasnt around a computer. **

**Also, for the next two weeks i will be visiting a family member in Washington, and I am not sure if she has a computer or internet access, so if i am really slow at updating, that is the reason. I will try my best, but i wanted to give everyone who reads this story a fair warning.**

**Another thing, if anyone has any ideas of what they want to see happen, please let me know! PM me or just leave it in a review! i would love to hear from you though!**

Baze POV

"Okay, so abortion is not and option, and we don't know much about adoption," Baze said twenty minutes later. Both him and Cate were still sitting on Cate's bed, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"So we can't really make a good decision until we know all the facts about adoption." Cate said. She had finally calmed down, well, as much as a person could calm down after she found out she was pregnant at sixteen.

"Right," Baze agreed, "Can't we make an appointment at Planned Parenthood or something to learn more about adoption, or is that place only for like, contraception and stuff?"

"No, we can make an appointment to discuss adoption options. I'll call tomorrow and get everything set up." Cate said, looking at Baze. He saw that a little of the fear was leaking back into her expression, and he fully understood that. He was scared out of his mind too.

"I want to be there Cate. I don't want you to go through this without me." Baze said, scooting closer to Cate, who had moved to the other side of the bed, away from him. She was withdrawing, and he could tell. He didn't want her to, but maybe she needed a little time to process everything, because he sure did.

"I know Baze, and I appreciate it. I was just thinking, what are we going to tell our parents? My mom is going to be so pissed, and you're parents will probably hate me for this." Cate groaned, and he knew she was picturing all the negative possibilities.

"My parents won't hate you, sure they will be shocked, and they will probably think I'm stupid for not being more careful, but they won't be mad at you." Baze began, taking Cate's hand and drawing circles with his thumb. "I don't know what you're mom's reaction will be because I don't know her yet, but I'm sure it will be fine. Shock will be the initial reaction, but that's pretty okay in this situation…"

"And what about everyone at school? Ugh! I'll just be the teen mom slut to everyone there! I can't deal with that! People like me don't get pregnant in high school."

"They don't have to know about it Cate." Baze reasoned calmly, not realizing that that probably wasn't a smart thing to say.

"You think they wont notice when I get fat?" Cate yelled, jumping up off the bed, throwing her arms in the air and jerking her hand out of his in the process. "When my stomach turns into a balloon? People wont notice that?"

Baze flinched and sighed. "I didn't think about that part. Sorry."

"Yeah, there's a lot of parts you probably didn't think about, but I don't want to talk about this anymore." Cate said angrily. "I think you should go now Baze. I'll call and make an appointment tomorrow and let you know when it is then, but until then, I think it might be best if we just kept our distance for a little while."

Baze's jaw dropped in surprise. Cate wanted to keep distance between them? Was she mad at him? What was going on?

All those thoughts were running through his mind, but all he said was, "Okay then, I guess I'll go if that's what you want."

Cate nodded and Baze started for the door. Before he left, he turned around and said softly, "I love you Cate, I hope you know that."

Baze closed the door to Cate's room before she replied and walked down the hall. When he got to the top of the stairs, he ran into Abby, who had an angry look on her face.

"Oh look, its you." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at Baze.

"Yeah…I guess it is me. It's Abby right? Cate talks about you all the time. You should cut her some slack, she sure does love you, and she needs all the love she can get right now." Baze said, remembering how upset Cate had been when she was telling him that Abby was really mad that she and him were together.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, but she had a hint of a smile on her face. "She talks about me to you? Like what?"

"Just how great you are. She really cares about you Abby, and what you say and think matters to her." Baze said, and he put his hand on Abby's shoulder. "Talk to her Abby, let her know you don't hate her. She needs you right now, though she probably doesn't realize it."

Abby smiled up at him, and her eyes were shining brightly.

"Thanks Baze. I miss talking to my sister, I guess I was just being silly. She really loves you too."

Baze smiled, but it was a sad smile. He wasn't so sure how much she loved him anymore, but Abby didn't need to be burdened with all his and Cate's trouble.

Abby went bouncing down the hall, towards Cate's room, and Baze walked down the stairs, out the door, and away from the place he really wanted to be… by Cate's side.


	19. Author's Note

Hello everybody! I hope you haven't given up on me or this story. The good news is…I'm back! I just got home from my vacation/trip and I will hopefully be updating regularly. Bad news is…I don't have any chapter updates today. =(

Well, I hope you haven't given up on me, because I am back and I cant wait to continue with this story.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it has been such a long wait, but life has been hectic...anyways, let me know what you think! And any ideas for future chapters are always welcome!

Cate POV

It had been two days since her arguement with Baze and she was sulking around the house, doing absolutely nothing. She hadn't told her mother about the pregnancy yet, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. Knowing her mother, as soon as Cate told her, she'd be packing her things and looking for a place to live.

"Ugh!" Cate groaned. She was so stupid! How could she have been idiotic enough to get prgenant? Yes, that night with Baze was definately the best night of her entire life, but still. Now she had to deal with being a pregnant sixteen year old, finding a way to tell her mother, going to school, and hopefully working things out with Baze. It was all too much to handle at the moment.

Cate shook her head and opened the fridge, only to find it completely empty. Great, she was starving and there was absolutely nothing to eat...

"Mom! I'm going to the store!" Cate yelled in the direction of her mom's room, even though it wasn't nessecary, because she knew her mom didn't care what she did. As long as she wasn't doing any drugs...or getting pregnant...

Cate shrugged on her coat, slipped on a pair of boots, and stepped out the door. There was no need for her to change out of her pajama pants because it was highly unlikely to see anyone that she knew from school at the corner store. The weather was unusually cold for this time of year and the icy wind bit at her cheeks, turning them red.

On the walk to the store, which was only a couple blocks away from her house, Cate thought about how different her life would be when she had the baby, because she knew there was absolutely no way she would get an abortion. It just wasn't what she wanted, and she didnt think she could handle it anyway. Would she be able to graduate with her class? Would she still be class valedictorian? Would Baze be around? There were millions of questions running around in her mind, and she didn't have an answer for any of them.


	21. Chapter 20

Baze POV

Baze layed on his back and glared up at his ceiling, in the same position he had been in for the past two days. He hadn't moved an inch other than to use the restroom, and only then when it was absolutely needed. Cate was pissed at him, he was pissed at himself, and tomorrow was Monday. He knew he needed to talk to Cate before he saw her at school, and not only did he have to, he really wanted to. Not seeing her or hearing her voice for the past two days had nearly killed him.

"Shit!" he cursed, throwing his pillow across the room. His life had been crazy ever since prom, and he didnt know yet if anything that had happened was good or bad. Yes, he was in love with Cate. He knew he loved her because he hated knowing she was mad at him, he hated not seeing her or talking to her, and he never wanted to be without her again, for the rest of his life.

Baze stood and looked around his room for his keys, having made up his mind to go to Cate's and fix things. If she didn't want to see him, at least he could say he had tried.

"Honey, where are you going?" His mother asked as Baze practically flew down the stairs and towards the front door.

"I've got to go see Cate, mom." he replied, pausing at the door. She didn't know about the pregnancy, and he didn't want to start talking about his relationship with Cate because he knew he would accidentally say something, and he knew that Cate would want to have a say in when they knew about it. He ended up worrying for no reason though because his mother just nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

As Baze drove to Cate's house he tried to think of something to say to her to make things right between them, something to put the whole argument in the past, but he was coming up with nothing. He sighed and turned on the radio and of all the songs in the world that could have been on, it was Two Princes by the Spin Doctors. Baze grinned and turned his attention back to the road, only to see Cate walking down the street with a bag of groceries in each hand.

"What the hell?" Baze said aloud as he slowed down. "She's pregnant! She can't just be walking around carrying heavy crap whenever she wants to!" He pulled up beside her and hopped out of the car. "Cate, let me drive you the rest of the way home. Please, we need to talk. Plus...I miss you."


	22. Chapter 21

Cate POV

"Baze, what are you doing here?" Cate asked, shifting the weight of the grocery bags around.

"I had to talk to you," Baze replied, stepping closer to her, "here let me take those. I'll give you a ride the rest of the way home and we can talk about things."

Cate didn't resist when Baze moved to grab the bags, so he took them and put them in the backseat. He held open the door for her and she climbed in.

"How have you been?" he asked once they were both settled and on their way.

Cate sighed and looked over at him. "How do you think I've been Baze? I'm pregnant, I have no idea what to do, and when I try and discuss options with you we fight and I don't hear from you for two days. I can honestly say I've been better."

Cate shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to start another fight between us, but I'm just….ugh I've been crazy ever since I saw that little plus sign on the pregnancy test. I'm scared Baze."

She felt her eyes start to tear up, and she really didn't want to cry in front of him. He probably thought she was psycho enough already without a random waterworks show.

"Cate, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you wanted to see me or I would've been here. I've been laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling and thinking about you for the past two days. I would go to pick up the phone to call you, but I didn't want to bother you if you didn't want to talk to me. I was going crazy not seeing you." Baze said, looking over at her as he pulled up to the curb in front of her house.

Cate looked at him, and saw that what he was saying was true. She could see the raw emotions in his eyes, and she felt the tears escape.

"Aw babe, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Baze said, reaching over the center consul to put his arms around her. She leaned into him and cried harder. God, she missed this. Two days without seeing him and she was craving his touch. Having his arms around her was like a blessing from the gods.

Through her tears, she managed to choke out, "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm all hormonal and I missed you is all."

Baze laughed and Cate looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing is funny. I'm just glad to have you in my arms again. I missed you too much." He replied, pulling away from her. "Maybe we should go in the house. We can make you some food, because obviously you were hungry enough to walk to the store to get some, and we can sit down and talk about this. No arguments, just talk. We need to figure out what we want."

Cate nodded and hopped out of the car. Baze followed, grabbing the groceries, and they both went inside the house. After fixing some macaroni and cheese, Cate and Baze went up to Cate's room where they could talk without being disturbed.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I understand that you want to look into adoption," Baze started, as he sat down in the chair across the room from Cate, only to be interrupted.

"Actually, I don't. I thought a lot about what you said. This baby is a part of me and you, and I want to keep him or her. If that's still what you want…" Cate said, setting the bowl of mac n' cheese down and getting up off the bed, crossing the room and sitting on Baze's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms wound around her waist.

"Really? You want to keep the baby?" Baze asked, surprise and happiness apparent in his voice.

"Yes, I thought about it, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would always wonder how our baby was doing, who she looked like more, if she was growing up okay. I love you, and I think we can do this if we're together. We can make it through, and give our baby a good life."

Baze grinned and kissed her deeply. Ah she had missed his kisses in those two days. They could do this, she thought, they were both strong, and their love for each other was great. It would work out. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. He seemed so happy.

"I love you Cate. I'm going to take care of you, and this baby. I promise." Baze said when he finally pulled away from the kiss. Cate smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She laughed, smiling down at him. The love in his eyes was obvious, and she knew that they could do this. "How are we going to tell our parents though? I don't want your parents to hate me." Cate asked, worrying about their reactions. She already knew her mom would probably kick her out, but she wasn't sure about Baze's parents' reactions.

"Don't worry honey. They love you already, just like me. You had them wrapped around your finger as soon as they met you." Baze reassured her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Positive." Baze said, bending his neck to look at her. She was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. After two days with very little sleep, she was exhausted, and now she could finally relax because she had worked things out with Baze.

He picked her up and laid her down on her bed, covering her with the blanket. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Are you leaving already? We just barely made up."

Baze laughed. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay. Lay down with me, you look tired." Cate said, patting the empty place beside her.

Baze climbed up onto the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. Cate snuggled up against him and he put his arm over her, pulling her closer. She sighed contentedly and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
